


Assignment - Apology letter

by DG_Eddie



Category: overwatch
Genre: assignment, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DG_Eddie/pseuds/DG_Eddie
Summary: This was an assignment I did the last week. This is one of my favourite assignments, as I have had so many inspiration...





	

Dear Angela,  
I am writing this e-mail as an apology. I want to say I don't regret calling you on this Saturday, but I do, in fact, I miss the time I could have spent with you.  
To cut a long story short, we went to party with a few of my college friends. We got drunk, we tore the place to shreds and we left like big babies. The detailed story is the following: we had a bet. If Gabe loses, we stay at home, playing video games and drinking like normal people do. If Jack loses, we go out and get absolutely piss-drunk. Guess what? Jack lost. And we did too, because we have lost our good sense, as we have partied at least in five different pubs. I don't even want to look at my tab, it cost me over $300 just to get us a bottle of rum each. I have spent too much time to know that they will not quit until everyone is at least half-drunk. We went bar-hopping - and this is where things got out of hand and the shit hit the fan. Gabe's been wasted for two consecutive days, Jack and Ana are currently nursing him. The other two... Well, they are still fully hammered. Torb, being an engineer, drinks a lot to ease the tension, and Gramps... You know Germans better than me, but let's just say that they have a knack for beer.  
I am going to help Gabe get back on his feet, and then I'll report back to you. I sincerely hope that you can forgive me. Can we make up for this weekend the next? Pretty please with a cherry on top?  
See you, love of my life,  
Eddie


End file.
